Eternity's Embrace
by Oshino Shinobu
Summary: Vanilla story with Shinobu and Koyomi. Warning, may induce severe furious masturb-... Children will be wasted. It involves Koyomi falling for shinobu and the story that follows. It's my first fanfiction, I look forward to future work.


The hands that are gripping at my throat, my stunted breathing, and the rage-filled eyes of the one strangling me are the only things i'm aware of. What had happened? How had it come to this? As my recent memory flashes before my eyes, I cant help flinch at how stupid i was to completely trust an Oddity such as Black Hanekawa. as my consciousness begins to crumble, a voice pulls me back from the depths.

''What's the matter, human? You've helped a lot of people, Now where's your help-nya~?''

''Help...'' I barely manage to mutter the words

''Yes, human, help. Why dont you try calling for one of your friends-nya~?'' She Smiles as she tightens her hands around my throat.

My mind goes over everyone, Hitagi, Hachikuji, Suruga, Nadeko, even the one who is choking me... Hanekawa. It was just this morning that i was playfully harrassing her, yet it was me who brought about this current form of hers. It doesnt take much thinking to realize help isn't coming.

''There isnt anyone coming...''

''That's too bad, human. Go on though, beg for someone to help you-nya~.'' She cruelly declares. Leave it to a cat to play with it's prey.

''Help m-... Help me...'' I begin to plead, trying to come up with a name. My next word barely sounds above a whisper due to the lack of air i'm getting.

''... S-shinobu...''

The sudden materialization of Shinobu behind Black Hanekawa startles both her and I. Shinobu jumps back and begins to flip forward repeatedly to increase momentum, I blink as the spinning kick makes contact with the side of Hanekawa's body, propelling her backwards into a pole. The only thing Black Hanekawa is able to vocalize is a pained gasp as Shinobu jumps forward and sinks her teeth into the curvature of her neck, draining the oddity of its power and Turning the body back over to Hanekawa.

''Stop it, Shinobu! If you keep sucking blood... Hanekawa will die!'' I desperately call out to Shinobu. Instead of responding, she instead looks at me for a few seconds, then releases her jaw from hanekawa's neck. She doesn't say a word as she walks past me and appears to fade into my shadow, disappearing completely before my eyes. Her presence kept me from realizing that Hanekawa was recovering from the possession.

''A-ara...ragi..'' she weakly mumbles as i rush over to her.

The time passes quickly. I tend to the weakened Hanekawa and escort her home before retiring to my own. Countless questions flood my mind - the majority of which are about Shinobu. I briefly fumble with the door before opening it, My tiredness taking full effect. I enter, close the door, lock it, and then head straight for my room...

As i enter my small room, I turn on the lights and then sit on my bed, going over what had happened...''I called Shinobu's name and she saved me?'' As if almost replaying the scene, i whisper Shinobu's name.

''...Shinobu.''

... Nothing. I try again.

''Shinobu.'' Louder this time.

I try repeatedly to summon her, but it doesn't seem to work. I'm about to give up, but then i hear a yawn, and a very tired-

''What is it you require at this hour that is worth waking me?...''

After a glance around the room confirms me to be alone, i call out again.

''Shinobu?''

''It is indeed I, human, what is it that you need?'' Followed by another yawn.

''I...'' Now that i think about it, what did i need of her?

''Hmm?'' Slightly agitated as her impatience grows.

''T-.. Thanks, i guess, for saving me...'' I sheepily say.

''... We're even now, human.'' she quietly declares, almost at a whisper.

''Shinobu?'' I call again.

... Silence. she must have gone back to sleep, I should aswell, it'll be dawn soon.

I nearly pass out the second my head hits the pillow. one last thought circulates through my head before i fall asleep...''Shinobu''... Then, silence.


End file.
